mojanianiajestwampiremfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lustro/ortsul
thumb|Opętana EricaLustro/ortsul - 6. odcinek sezonu 2 Moja Niania Jest Wampirem. Wyemitowany został 10 listopada 2012r. Fabuła W szkole WhiteChapel High zostaje wystawiona sztuka o nazwie "Tęczowa Fabryka". Erica i Benny się zapisują do tej sztuki. Dla Erici, ta sztuka jest według niej "największą szmirą", jaką dotąd wystawiono, jednak, chce zostać gwiazdą. Erica się zgłasza na casting. Ostatecznie, Benny zajmuje się reflektorami, a Erica jest dublerką Candy Clovers, dziewczyny z wymiany z Australii. Natomiast, według pani LOL, nauczycielki, która zajmuje się tą sztuką, Sarah ma niezwykły talent do roli Mżawki, przyjaciółki Kropelki, głównej roli w przedstawieniu. Gdy Benny się złości, że w przedstawieniu nie ma żadnych grzmotów i piorunów, prosi Ethana o pomoc. Gdy ten mówi, że nienawidzi sztuki, Benny mówi, że Sarah w niej gra. Ethan się zgadza, mówiąc, że uwielbia sztukę. Sarah się wyżala Ethan'owi, że w dzieciństwie chciała zostać gwiazdą, ale teraz to niemożliwe, gdy się nie nagra kamerą. Gdy Ethana woła pani LOL, by się zajął sceną, Sarah mówi, że Ethan'owi się pewnie nie chce jej słuchać. Ten zostaje z Sarą. Tymczasem Rory, pod pseudonimem "Żartek", maluje ludziom twarze i wstawia filmiki na internet. Jednak, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że ludzie nie wiedzą o nim, postanawia się ujawnić, co mu nie wychodzi... Rozpoczyna się pierwsza próba. Gdy Candy Clovers wchodzi do swojej garderoby, światła zwierciadła się same zapalają. Gdy Candy siada przed lustrem, słyszy szepty: "Zemsta... Oni muszą cierpieć...". Candy mówi, że nie chce nikogo skrzywdzić, ale zwierciadło jej rozkazuje poprzez jej odbicie. Na próbie, Candy zrzuca worki z paskiem na aktorów, jednak, nagle worek z piaskiem spada na samą Candy. Dziewczyna łamie obie nogi i Erica musi ją zastąpić. Gdy ta się przegląda w zwierciadle, okazuje się, że widać jej odbicie w lustrze. Jej odbicie mówi: "Tylko my będziemy błyszczeć w świetle reflektorów". Tymczasem tata Ethana wyjeżdża i robi dla nich ciasto. Okazuje się, że dwadzieścia pięć lat temu, w sztuce "Tęczowa Fabryka", ginie nastolatka. Ethan przeszukuje internet i dowiaduje się, że nastolatka miała na imię Olivia Frye. Sarah przybiega do Ethana i opowiada mu o tym, że Erica na nią napadła i że kazała jej się nie zbliżać do jej zwierciadła. Ethan pokazuje Sarze wykaz z siłą i szybkością Erici, który pokazuje, że Erica jest silniejsza, ale Sara jest szybsza. Ethan idzie zobaczyć zwierciadło w garderobie Erici. Gdy dotyka lustra, ma wizję dziewczyny, która stoi przed zwierciadłem. Nagle lustro go wciąga. Ethan spotyka Olivię Frye, nastolatkę, która dwadzieścia pięć lat temu umarła w sztuce "Tęczowa Fabryka". Gdy jej dotyka, ma wizję, w której koleżanki z klasy Olivii chciały jej zrobić żart i tęcza, która była na scenie, spadła prosto na Olivię. Olivia chce przejąć Sarę, ale Ethan ją odpycha. Sarah wyciąga Ethana, za pomocą zaklęcia Benny'ego. Nagle pojawia się Erica. Okazuje się, że zwierciadło pękło. Nagle dusza Olivii wchodzi w ciało Erici. Gdy zaczyna się przedstawienie, Olive wykorzystuje moc Erici i trzyma w powietrzu tęczę. Nagle pojawia się Sarah. Zaczyna walczyć z Ericą. Ethan wciąga duszę Olive w lusro. Zamalowują lustro farbą i Olive jest uwięziona. Erica mówi, że fajnie było mieć swoje odbicie, ale Sarah mówi, że prawie ich zabiła. Tymczasem Rory ujawnia się jako "Żartek", malując twarz pani LOL farbą. Nauczycielka daje mu trzy tygodnie w kozie. thumb|Erica walczy z Sarą Obsada Mattew Knight jako Ethan Morgan Vanessa Morgan jako Sarah Atticus Dean Mitchell jako Benny Weir Cameron Kennedy jako Rory Keaner Kate Todd jako Erica Jones Laura DeCarteret jako Samantha Morgan Bindi Irwin jako Candy Clovers Megan Rossi jako Olivia Frye Teresa Pavlinek jako Pani LOL Amanda Thompson jako aktorka Pamiętne cytaty: Erica: Tęczowa Fabryka! To najgorsza szmira, jaką dotąd wystawiono! Sarah: Więc dlaczego chcesz w niej tak koniecznie zagrac? W tym czasie... Benny: A ja wcale nie chce grac! Chce robic światło i dzwięk! Ethan: Tak... Też mi czadowa i odlotowa fucha... Benny: A widziałeś te konsoletę? Ma chyba z milion przycisków! Znowu dziewczyny... Erica: Mam to na liście marzen... Sarah: A po co ci lista marzen? Przecież nie kopniesz w kalendarz! Erica: To długa lista... a punkt 12 to zagrac w szkolnym spektaklu dlatego to ja zagram główną rolę, a nie ta cała Candy Clovers! Sarah: Ona nie przyjechała z Australii specjalnie po to, żeby ci dokuczac! Nie możesz byc miła? Erica: Tylko mi nie mów, jak mam życ! Tymczasem... Ethan: Nie chce, żebyś jakimś piorunem spalił włosy całej publiczności! ZNOWU! Benny: Brwi to nie są włosy! Benny i Erica łapią jednocześnie długopis Benny: Panie przodem! Erica: uśmiecha się Pani LOL: Pięknie! Niech rosną nam tu talenty przez wielkie T! Właśnie idę zrobic kopię naszego scenariusza! Wyciąga zakurzoną książkę, stara się ją otworzyc Ethan: Ta książka chyba nie chce, by ją otwarto Pani LOL: I nie chciał też, by go znaleziono! Leżał w piwnicznej ścianie przez 25 lat! Ale jakoś wyciągnełam go! otwiera książkę ze scenariuszem ''Udało się! Od teraz pójdzie już z górki! ''W tym czasie, w garderobie szkolnej... Lustro: świecą się jego światła Olive Frye: Zemsta... Oni muszą cierpiec... skrzywdzic... Benny: Ethan, ta sztuka to gniot... żadnych piorunów, żadnych grzmotów, nawet niczego, co przypomina eksplozję... Ethan: Tak, wiem... Podobno jest pełna rozmów o uczuciach i wierze w siebie... Benny: A ja wierzę w pioruny... Ethan, musisz dołączyc do grupy i mi pomóc... Ethan: Nie... nie lubię teatru, wolę się pouczyc... Benny: Sarah tam gra... Ethan: Ja uwielbiam teatr... W garderobie wchodzą Sarah i Benny Benny: Okej, wampiry nie mają odbicia, bo ich klątwa przyćmienia światło duszy, więc skoro Erica miała odbicie, to w zwierciadle jest dusza wyjmuje różdżkę, która zaczyna świecic ''Coraz lepiej idzie mi z tym kijkiem, co nie? Okej, ktoś jest w tym zwierciadle, ale nie wiem, czy to Ethan Sarah: Jest jeden sposób, by to sprawdzic ''podchodzi do lustra, w którym pojawia się jej odbicie Olive Frye: Muszą ponieśc karę, muszą ponieśc karę... Wszyscy muszą cierpiec... Ethan: Benny! Sarah! Tu Ethan! Wyciągnijcie mnie stąd! Sarah: Dotknij lustra! Benny: Spoko, robi się! Saro, dotknij tego lustra, żeby stworzyć nadnaturalne połączenie! Sarah i Ethan dotykają zwierciadła Benny: Chwila, znam zaklęcie, które może... Ethan: Uwolnij mnie wreszcie! Wyjaśnienia prześlesz mi e-mailem! Benny: Dobra, no to już! Zacaroth Maznacaroth! Sarah: wyciąga Ethana Lustro pęka Benny: Hej, znowu ramię w ramię! Ethan: Dzięki! Przychodzi Erica Erica: Wara od mojego lustra! Stłukliście je! Olive Frye: opętuje Ericę Drobnostki: *Tytuł jest taki sam jak horror z 1990 "Mirror, Mirror" Magiczny obiekt: 'Zwierciadło (Olive Frye) - '''duch dziewczyny, która zmarła 25 lat temu w pierwszej produkcji sztuki ''Tęczowa Fabryka. ''Mieszka w zwierciadle, poprzez które sabotuje przyszłe gwiazdy ''Tęczowej Fabryki. '''Zacaroth Maznacaroth - '''zaklęcie, za pomocą Benny i Sarah wyciągneli Ethana z zwierciadła, w którym była uwięziona duch Olive Frye Kategoria:Odcinki